Reaching an Ending
by FactionZero
Summary: Soundwave switches sides in the middle of the battle and now Optimus wants jazz to make sure he stays.(le gasp) what will Jazz do to keep him there and what will Soundwave do with the knowledge that even if he leaves the Autobots he could never go back to the Decepticons (suck at writing summery's also rated M for future chapters) first time in the fandom please be gentle ;)
1. Chapter 1

The latest clash between the Autobots and the Decepticons was reaching its peak with both sides firing into each and orders being shouted out instead of commed for a change the reason was that Soundwave had joined the battle and with the new Intel that he had made even more progress with his latest code breaking software the Autobots weren't taking any chances.

Soundwave crouched behind smouldering wreckage avoiding sniper shots from Perceptor and repressive fire from the Autobots front line. he sought out his symbiotes with the bond, checking in on all of them and sending them strong feelings of concern with the silent words of _'be careful'_ his symbiotes sent back the feelings to each of them and Soundwave commed Megaton requesting orders. _'Soundwave ready to initiate code but must be closer to targe_t.' He waited patiently for the reply _'Go. Make sure to hack the prime first he's the one we want to listen to Prowl and Ratchet are our next priority.'_ Soundwave nodded to himself and shot sound waves that would scramble the Autobots commes for a short amount of time. He sent his plan details to his symbiotes and they immediately scoped the area around him and drew away fire for him to run. He was a big mech after all and his symbiotes were only to wiling to help their carrier.

Drift had been too far away from the others and he knew it he also knew that his leg injury meant he couldn't walk back to safety either. He tried to comm the others immediately but he was fragged if he could get anyone to reply. He groaned and fear settled in he could send his distress to his Bondmate but then there would be questions and they still didn't know if they would be allowed to be together or to even keep it? He pushed the thoughts away with a much bigger worry, the Decepticons. He tried to hide behind the rubble and sighed he was far into the battle grounds but still in Autobot territory so he should be fine as long as the others held their ground right?

Soundwave skidded to a halt when he stumbled upon Drift the ex-Deception who had turned Autobot looked at him as if he'd been told he had cosmic rust and Soundwave was suspicious and immediately surprised when drift clutched one hand around his waist and the other pointing as very broken rifle at Soundwave but what shocked him the most (and Soundwave didn't shock easily) was Drift was crying optics leaking heavily and his voice filled with static 'please just go. Please you don't understand' Soundwave was a nosy mech no matter what situation and with the Decepticons gaining ground his discovery wouldn't be secret for long he opened his mind to the other and forced his way in.

He saw Drift throwing up every morning and preceptor looking worried. Memories of going to ratchet and seeing scans of the little protoform growing in his spark chamber and the ecstatic hope filled conversations of the future and lastly Perceptor pleading to Drift not to go into battle today and to stay away. Soundwave pulled out of Drifts mind with as much care as possible as to not knock out the other mech and just stood there astonished. And scared. He'd never been faced with this kind of choice before frag when was the last time anyone had been carrying a sparkling anyway. Before Soundwave could do anything Motormaster came running up to them both.

'Hey Soundwave you found this little fragger hu? Hey why haven't you wasted him yet here let me show you how to frag up a little traitor' the glee evident in the way the large mech clenched his servos together. Soundwave didn't remember arming his rifle neither did he remember where he raised it but he remembered shooting Motormaster right in his smug face and almost just almost offlining him. As Motormaster fell to the floor he quickly rushed over to Drift just as the outcry of comes from the Decepticons and the emotional backlash from the symbiotes started making his processor run twenty time faster 'Trust me' he quickly monotoned to the other mech and he carried Drift bridal style straight towards the Autobots and in the opposite direction to the Decepticons.


	2. Chapter 2 What comes next

Perceptor had been going out of his processor with worry he and Drift had only been bonded for a year and the news of a sparkling had turned their already dangerous and unpredictable world even more unpredictable.

So when he saw Drift being shot in the leg from his sniper spot he'd rushed down calling for help and trying to get a response through their spark bond. But instead of feeling his Bondmate he only felt his own spark? _'Just for the fight, I don't want you to be distracted love.' _Drift had blocked the bond just before the battle. Something Perceptor would never let him do again.

What Perceptor was expecting when he reached the front line was a rescue party of maybe a couple of Autobots to give suppressive fire to the Decepticons while maybe he and another dragged Drift away…. Instead what he got were the Autobots giving suppressive fire while Soundwave bridal carried his injured Bondmate to Autobot territory while his symbiotes fought off Decepticons. He'd almost glitched on the spot.

When Soundwave reached the Autobots he promptly laid down Drift for the medics and dropped his rifle, took a cautionary step back. He was greeted with about twenty Autobots pointing their guns at him 'sorry big guy even if you did save me the others aren't gonna be won over that quick' Drift groaned out, the pain in his leg shouldn't have hurt so much but being pregnant made his systems far more sensitive than normal. Perceptor ran up and hugged Drift tightly 'never block the bond again' he said quietly and Drift immediately opened the bond and the flood of emotions from love/fear/relief swept through them both making them hug each other even tighter.

Soundwave felt good seeing the two together and the Autobots hadn't shot him yet so that was a plus. Lazerbeak his only female symbiote, landed on his shoulder and cooed worriedly at her carrier he raised a hand just enough to stroke her chest comfortingly he searched out for the others. Ravage kept away scouting out for any Decepticons coming close. His twins Rumble and Frenzy joined them quickly and normally they would have plenty to say but instead the twins just ran straight to Soundwave and hid behind his legs while Buzzsaw the shyest of his pack flew circles around them keeping his distance.

Megatron stared at the back of his third in command speechless. He wasn't sure why he had betrayed them but he was far too angry to care. Starscream landed next to them 'well that's just great.' He said sarcastically flailing his hands in the direction of the Autobots 'what was that you were saying last time I brought up Soundwave's loyalty! I told you he was a closet-soft spark but do you listen to me noo-'  
'Starscream on more word and I'll break your wing tips off.' He shouted Starscream gave him a sneer and shut up 'DECEPTICONS RETREAT TO THE NEMESIS.' He shouted not needing his comm for his soldiers to hear him and for once they did as they were told. Shock at what had happened to Motormaster stopping them from complaining.

Megatron knew it'd only take a bit of high grade and they'd all be complaining and spreading rumours by the end of the night. As the Decepticons started to fly away Megatron commed shockwave 'Shockwave come in' Shockwave immediately commed back with a polite greeting and query about the battle but Megatron cut him off 'I need you to start changing every access code and re-work all our firewalls, Soundwave has betrayed us' he gritted the last part out. He didn't wait for a reply and left the battle field with his Decepticons. Now that the Autobots had his security officer the Decepticons needed to change a few passwords around the nemesis.

Optimus looked at a shackled Soundwave who looked directly back at him. Blue optics meeting red visor.  
'So from what I heard you saved Drift who has now confessed to being not only bonded but also carrying. And this was the reason you saved him?' he put his hands on his hips waiting for a response battle mask retracted at the lack of threat. Optimus looked wearily at Soundwave he really shouldn't have been this calm and collected and from the messages he kept getting from Ratchet his symbiotes were already settling in. a good sign for what he was about to ask next.  
'Affirmative' was his only response from the frigid mech.  
'well while this may be unexpected Soundwave you have my thanks for saving Drift. But what I would like to know is if you would like to stay?' the two Autobots behind Soundwave gasped at the question  
'what the frag prime?' Ironhide asked and Ratchet looked Red Alert looked equally displeased 'he's their THIRD IN COMMAND, he's been a Decepticon from the start why would you even consider-' Soundwave who had stayed completely stoic interrupted First Aid before he started blathering  
'Conditions needed to be satisfied before proposition is considered.' He replied and Optimus nodded he gave his Autobots a look and they stayed silent 'and these conditions are?'  
'symbiotes given safety from Autobot grudges.'  
'of course.'  
'Symbiotes given enough energon for full capacity.'  
'Uhm yes we wouldn't give you any less.'  
'Shelter given to symbiotes.'  
'Aright I see where this is going and yes all those things aren't even conditions you and the symbiotes will have a place here for your co-operation in the war and any relative information for the Autobot cause.' Soundwave nodded expecting that kind of condition he searched for his symbiotes and they were all quite happily playing in Ratchet's office. Soundwave let himself relax and followed Prime to what would be Soundwave's quarters. 'The Autobots and I are going to have a meeting concerning you and the symbiotes. The rules are simple no sending messages to the Decepticons, no hacking our systems and especially no telepathy! Do I make myself clear?' The prime said there was an edge to his voice that sounded like authority and Soundwave nodded his understanding 'good Red Alert and Ironhide are going to stay with you until the meeting is over. Make yourself comfortable.'


End file.
